We Met Again
by xXsongsmmrsXx
Summary: Jimmy and Cindy were meant to be together. At least thats what everyone thought. A few months before senior graduation, both were offered a job, and both accepted. Two years later, they meet again. There was a reason they were apart though. New story!
1. Loosing you was painful

**Disclaimer:**** Nope. No Jimmy Neutron for me. Doesn't belong to me, I understand clearly…**

**Chapter one: Loosing you was painful- A prologue.**

I can't say losing him was painless. Because it wasn't, it never was. It will always and forever haunt me. Seeing his face that night as desperate as it was, it nearly killed me. Reality though, had to set in. With reality, there was no him, just a dark void in my heart where he used to be. I curse that day I re-met him, and the day we fell in love again. My job is too important though, something I could not risk. No matter though, he's gone, I shouldn't have to worry. Love is always like this, few people are lucky enough to keep their love. I know now that I'm not that lucky. Just once I thought, maybe things would be ok. But even now I was wrong.

I still wake up every night, turning over to check and see if he's there. I never see him though. He's never there, and my heart breaks every time. I didn't mean to meet him again; I had never planned on it. We knew each other our whole lives but yet, after senior year of high school, it was as if the past nine years hadn't matter. I moved on, went on to pursue a career that had come up months before my graduation. I just disappeared from everyone's lives. It never occurred to me that maybe some how he had the same option. He was a genius after all, why wouldn't the government want him, what with his past and all. It never occurred to me, that one day we'd butt heads again, and go back to what we felt before. Someone somewhere, whoever controls destiny, wanted to play this dirty trick on us. Well they won. We didn't give in without a fight though, I still had something to remember him.

I can close my eyes, and try to force myself not to remember, but what good would that do? I've been trying to do that for five years now, five long, crazy years. I still do my job, even though I still fear that he'll show up somehow. I know it's impossible, I saw him disappear. He left me alone, I can't blame him though. I know he wasn't going on purpose. I just can't believe… "Mommy…" a tiny voice said. I looked over, glancing at my five year old son. I can't help but feel my heart break again.

"What's wrong Jamie?" I said softly, pulling the covers up so that he could come join me in bed.

"I can't sleep. Can you scuddle with me?" he said innocently. He looked so much like his father. Every aspect of him was exactly like his father, he already had shown proof of inheriting being a genius. His face was shaped the same way, his hair was the same milky chocolate. The only difference between being his father and being him was he had my face, same eyes, same nose, same lips. It was heart braking looking at him.

"Sure baby."I said softly. He looked up at me thoughtfully, then grinned up at me. My heart melted at that moment. His smile vanished though as he looked up at me. I could tell he was diffidently thinking again. The past couple weeks he had been coming home asking about his dad. All I would do was shrugged it off and tell him that one day I would tell him. I'm writing it to him though. I can't tell him everything exactly, its too painful.

The two of us laid in my bed. Jamie was breathing in and out deeply. He hadn't asked again, he just looked at me for awhile. I sighed, staring at the ceiling. Why now? Why think about Jimmy now? He was out there somewhere. I'd find him one day. For now though, all I had was to relieve that year over and over again.

A/N: Hey guys, this is a new start! I really hope this story goes well, I'm just as excited to write this story as I am to write Love Last. This was sort of like a prologue to everything. The next chapter really starts six years before. It's a short start, but that's because I ran out of ideas to start with, otherwise I would've been starting the flashbacks, and that would ruin my hopes for the first chapter. Well I hope you guys like it. I was originally going to keep it offline, but I like having people read my work, even if there's no way I can use the story plot later in life. Jamie by the way, is James. Cindy, even though I didn't clearly state it, is the main character of all this, and most of the story will remain in her point of view. Jamie is almost six years old in this chapter thing. He was born before the Jimmy drama started in my story, so Jamie will come back in every now and then. Enjoy guys, review this and Love Last, and new chapters will come soonish.


	2. Dictators, Marriage, and Memories

Disclaimer: Nooo. I don't own Jimmy Neutron.

**A/N:** Well guys. Here's an update. I don't know when there will be an update of love last anytime soon. I'm really out of it [I'm sick…]. So originally I had a totally different story planned but I think it will go so that It will match the prologue. I don't know really how well this is written, and I apologize if its completely crap. But on the plus side I made it longer! So, guys, I have a deviant Art. This story is also on there, and when I have time, eventually love last's will be on there also. I'm practicing drawing so, if anyone wants me to follow them on there or if anyone wants to follow me there, my username is xxieatedyourpiexx. Well. Hope you enjoy.(:

**Chapter 1: **Dictators, Marriage, and Memories

My hands slid over a rim of a chair, while my eyes remained closed. No one was going to recognize me, which was obvious. I didn't look the same as before and on top of that I am supposed to be dead. My small hometown, which had been up to recently, a peaceful city, was now the most dangerous city in the country. No one at work really understood why, of all cities, a leader like dictator would start in Retroville, but it was known that if he wasn't stopped, he would eventually try to conquer the country and then the world. I took a deep breath and slowly sat down.

My mission was to blend in. Although Retroville was dangerous, it still had many of its old charms. I was making a 'Life' here. I would work undercover, directly for the man in charge of all this mayhem. Our government though wanted to make sure that I looked as normal as possible. Since I had last lived in Retroville, my appearance and name had changed. Instead of Cindy Vortex I was Alena Taylor. My first name was about the only thing I actually kept. My blonde hair had been dyed a midnight black and my emerald eyes were now a soft baby blue. My boss, Shaun Declan, had thought of what I might need. I had a brand new home, a decent car, a 'stable' job, and even a husband. I had been unhappy to hear about the husband part but it was nice to have someone to work with. That way if I went down, he was going down too.

I opened my eyes and smiled at my surroundings. An older man walked up to me and smiled down at me. "New to town? I've never seen ya before. Though I'm shocked to see a new person, no one seems to want to move here. Have any idea what you want?" he said. I looked up, trying to prevent myself from smiling. It was Sam. Oh I missed the Candy bar. I missed it so much.

"Oh yeah. I just got here, haven't even been to the new house yet. My husband and I got transferred here for some reason. It was good money though, and since we're newlyweds we needed the money. Any suggestions for what I should order?" I said. It was a weird feeling saying the words 'my husband'. Sam studied me.

"So you must be the new couple that moved into the old Neutron house. Those Neutron's, it's not the same without them here," Sam said with a sigh. "Anyways, my person favorite is Tropical Paradise. Pineapple-strawberry ice cream covered in tropical fruit with whipped cream and nuts covering it." He said his sigh this time more blissful then the last.

"The Neutrons? What happened to them?" I asked slowly. I knew Jimmy was gone, but what happened to his parents.

"Oh the Neutrons left about three years ago. Their son, Jimmy, died with his girlfriend in a boating accident. It was tragic. The boy was a genius and the girl was beautiful. The two were destined for a great life together, anyone could tell that. They never found the two kid's bodies, but it was pronounced that they were dead. It was a sad moment for those two families. I took about a year for the Neutrons to leave, but they did. Haven't been back since, and the house has been empty since they left. The Vortex's though, the girl's family, is still here." He told me. I stared at him. So that's how the story was told to them? I was told Jimmy had just disappeared and that no one knew where he was. My heart felt pain as I stared up into the older man.

"I think I'll have the Tropical Paradise then." I said softly. Sam nodded and walked away. I looked around at who was actually in the Candy bar. I was waiting for my 'husband' and for I knew he was already here. I looked at all the people there, and then started realizing that I knew these people. My eyes locked onto one person in particular. Libby Folfax was sitting in the middle of the room hand in hand with someone. I couldn't tell who she was with, but I knew that was Libby. I desperately wanted to go up to her and hug her. I knew I couldn't, a complete stranger coming to hug you, would just be entirely creepy.

"Ms. Taylor?" I heard a voice say. I quickly turned around, coming face to face with an extremely handsome man. "You are Alena Taylor right?" he said in a low voice so that only I could hear him.

"May ask, who are you? I just moved here with my husband, so I don't understand how you would know me." I said, trying to sound annoyed. He was very handsome, I could not deny that. His hair was dark brown almost black color and he had dazzling hazel eyes. His smile was adorable. His smile, it looked so much like Jimmy's smile. In fact, his face shape was exactly like Jimmy's. I blinked. No this wasn't Jimmy it couldn't be.

"Well isn't it obvious, I'm Mr. Taylor, Timothy Taylor to be exact. Your _husband_." He said. Right this man was my husband. I looked away.

"Oh right. Sorry, I wasn't given any pictures or names. I was just told to come to Retroville, go to the candy bar, and sit down to order. Then I had to wait for you. " I said, my voice strained. He nodded.

"Oh well. Sorry to hear that. I was given that information, your boss should have given you my details." He muttered. I sighed. Stupid stupid Shaun. Just then Sam came back to the table, holding my Tropical Paradise.

"Here you go ma'am, one tropical Paradise," he started. His eyes darted to the man sitting in front of me. "I presume you're her husband? Would you like anything?" he asked. Timothy shook his head.

"No, I think I'll take some ice cream from my wife. I had a few things I had to do before coming here, but we are both very tired and think we might be heading to our new home." He said smoothly. Sam nodded and walked away. I looked at my ice cream and took a spoonful. It tasted amazing. They certainly did not have this last time I was here. That was for sure. "Any idea where our home is at? That was one of the details the boss didn't tell me." He said. I stop eating my ice cream.

"Sam, the ice cream guy, said it was the old Neutron home. He said that was the only empty house here that actually was livable. Sam said they left three years ago. Their son and his girlfriend pretty much disappeared." I said softly. Timothy stared at me, a look of discomfort arising in his face.

"Right, well, um. Maybe you should get that in a to go cup or something? Let's go to this new house of ours. I'm curious to see it." He said softly. I nodded and got up.

"Um, Sam isn't it? Can I have a to go cup or something? My husband and I are anxious to look at our new home." I said softly. Sam stared at me, and then handed a cup.

"Do you need someone to show you there?" he asked. I bit my lip. I already knew where it was, but I couldn't say that.

"Uh sure. Thanks that would be nice." I said reluctantly.

"Carl! Hey Carl!" he said. I looked over to see a red head man and a lady turn their heads. The man had been holding a spoon up to a little girl as if he was trying to feed her ice cream.

"Yeah Sam?" Carl said. I studied 'Carl' and felt my stomach drop. It was Carl Wheezer. There was no doubt about that.

"Remember how they were saying you were getting neighbors in the old Neutron place? This is your new neighbor, uh," he stopped.

"Oh um Alena Taylor. That's my husband over there. We just moved here." I said. Carl smiled at me and nodded. I relaxed. He didn't recognize me. So far this was good. I led Carl over to my table and started filling the cup with the ice cream. "Honey, this is Carl. He's our next door neighbor, he's going to show us to our house." I said, my voice trying to hide the fact I knew this man from the past. Timothy stared at him, and then stood up to take his hand.

"I'm Timothy Taylor. I see you have already met my wife. Thank you so much for offering to take us home. Maybe tomorrow night you and your family could come over for a barbeque?" he said. I stared at Timothy. Did he also know Carl already? Was this actually Jimmy?

"Nice to meet you. The name is Carl, Carl Wheezer. My wife, Alva, is over there with our daughter Ellie." He said, his voice filled with pride as he mentioned his wife. My heart started to beat fast as I stared at my old friends.

"Who ya talking to Carl?" A young man said behind Carl. Carl turned and grinned.

"Well somehow, we got new neighbors. They are the Taylor's. They just moved into…Jimmy's old house." Carl said, hesitating at Jimmy's name. I glanced at Timothy, checking to see if he was showing any emotion towards that. He wasn't. I sighed, maybe this isn't Jimmy.

"Oh well then. The name is Sheen Estevez and this is my wife Libby." He said. Something in my chest relaxed. So Libby had married Sheen after all. That's good. I smiled.

"It's nice to meet you all." I said softly. Oh god this was going to be hard. I glanced over to Timothy and surprisingly I noticed the same expression. Maybe it was him? "I don't mean to sound rude, but can someone show us to our home. We drove our way here and I'm actually ready to crash." I said. Carl looked up.

"Oh right, yeah. Well then let's go!" he said. I dropped a five dollar bill on the table, motioning to Sam so he would see it, and then pulled Timothy with me. It was time to start my new life.

**A/N:** Well how was it? Crappy? Good? Boring? Tell me….


	3. Is It Really Her?

**A/N: Thanks guys for reviewing! The next chapter of Love Last might take awhile, I'm totally stumped on how to write that :/ Eventually it will be up. But this story im really into right now, so more updates will probably come on this one for now. Hope you guys like this(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron.**

Chapter 2: Is it really her?

I couldn't help myself as I stared at the picture in my hands. "So Jimmy, are you ready to be Mr. Timothy Taylor? I'd say you're a pretty lucky guy, your 'wife' is a beauty." Erissa Anthony, my boss, said to me. I turned my head to glance at him, but then back to the picture. The girl looked so much like her. It was impossible. My heart ached. "Anyways, you need to remember. Jimmy Neutron is dead. It is legally recorded." She said. I nodded. Right, that's true, I was dead, and there was nothing to change that. "Anyways, you need to go. I trust you know your way to the Candy Bar? Your wife is sitting in there. Oh yeah, here you might want these." She said, handing me a wallet. I stared at it before I opened it. "Two sets of ID's for the both of you, five hundred dollars in cash, two credit cards, and your wedding pictures. Oh And here's your car keys. Drive safely big boy." She said. Wait, wedding pictures?

"When did I take wedding pictures?" I asked, completely shocked.

"Remember that one day in the office I had you dress up in that tux?" she asked.

"Yeah. That was the night of the office ball wasn't it?" I said. Erissa grinned.

"Yep. I had you get a picture for a reason. With a little photo editing, you become a married man." She said, her face glowing with pride.

"That doesn't explain the wife part of the picture, unless of course they did the same thing to her." I said. She nodded. Oh lovely, my boss, the criminal. She can bend lives with a few clicks of a mouse. I sighed and opened the door. "Well then, I'll see you when this is all done. Guess its time to meet this wife of mine." I muttered, stepping out of the car. I dragged my legs until I was right infront of the Candy Bar. All I could do was stare. It felt like forever since I had last been in there. I have so many memories inside this place, and right now I didn't know if I really wanted to go through it again. I looked at the picture I still had in my hand. The lady, she looked like… Cindy? I blinked and shook my head. Nope, not Cindy.

I pushed the doors open, taking in the shops natural smell. From the looks of everything in Retroville, the city did not look like there was a dictator ruling. Shaking my head, I scanned the room looking for my wife. Just then I spotted her. My legs carried me slowly towards her, and then stopped. She was more beautiful than the picture gave her credit to be. "Ms. Taylor?" I asked. She looked up at me. "Your Alena Taylor right?" I asked, lowering my voice.

"May ask, who are you? I just moved here with my husband, so I don't understand how you would know me." She said, stubbornly. The attitude in her voice, it sounded so much like Cindy's. I gave her a large smile. I had to make this look real.

"Well isn't it obvious, I'm Mr. Taylor, Timothy Taylor to be exact. Your _husband." _I said. She looked away. Okay why was she looking away? Was she embarrassed?

"Oh right. Sorry, I wasn't given any pictures or names. I was just told to come to Retroville, go to the candy bar, and sit down to order. Then I had to wait for you. " she said. Oh that explained it. Erissa had said Shaun was the forgetful type.

"Oh well. Sorry to hear that. I was given that information, your boss should have given you my details." I said. Wait did that sound cocky? I mentally started panicking in my mind. Just then an older man came back with an ice cream. Well that looked good. I studied the man, but had to refrain myself from gasping. It was Sam! So he was still alive?

"Here you go ma'am, one tropical Paradise," he started. His eyes darted to me. "I presume you're her husband? Would you like anything?" he asked. I shook my head. Nope, I just wanted to get to our new house and get things figured out.

"No, I think I'll take some ice cream from my wife. I had a few things I had to do before coming here, but we are both very tired and think we might be heading to our new home." I said, making sure my voice sounded as smooth as possible. Sam must have been satisfied with that because he nodded and walked away. My eyes settled back onto Alena. "Any idea where our home is at? That was one of the details the boss didn't tell me." I said. She looked at me, her eyes seemed sort of pained.

"Sam, the ice cream guy, said it was the old Neutron home. He said that was the only empty house here that actually was livable. Sam said they left three years ago. Their son and his girlfriend pretty much disappeared." She said, sort of sadly. I swallowed hard. My childhood home? It was empty? Then where was my parents?

"Right, well, um. Maybe you should get that in a to go cup or something? Let's go to this new house of ours. I'm curious to see it." I said. It was true, I was curious to see it. I wanted to know if my lab was left untouched, and to see what really had happened to my parents.

I watched her leave. My home was the only available home? I felt shudders go down my back. Everytime I thought back to the day I left it brought painful memories. That was the day I was told Cindy was dead. I didn't understand how she was, since I had only been away from her for about two hours, but some how she died. Some how I had been convinced to join the government. I think it was to get to the bottom of how she died. I never really learned though, and I think after awhile I just gave up. Here I was though, sitting in the candy bar with a women that looked almost exactly like Cindy.

"Honey, this is Carl. He's our next door neighbor, he's going to show us to our house." Alena's voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked up. Carl, it was good old Carl. Slowly, I stood up and put out my hand to shake his.

"I'm Timothy Taylor. I see you have already met my wife. Thank you so much for offering to take us home. Maybe tomorrow night you and your family could come over for a barbeque?" I offered. It would be nice to getting with him again. Even if I was supposed to be someone else.

"Nice to meet you. We would love to join you. The name is Carl, Carl Wheezer. My wife, Alva, is over there with our daughter Ellie." Carl said, referring to two people across the diner. I smiled, Carl really had beautiful girls. He had done well.

"Who ya talking to Carl?" A young man said behind Carl. Carl turned and grinned.

"Well somehow, we got new neighbors. They are the Taylor's. They just moved into…Jimmy's old house." Carl said, hesitating at the name Jimmy. I held made my face neutral, I couldn't show any emotion towards this.

"Oh well then. The name is Sheen Estevez and this is my wife Libby." He said. I looked around, there was Libby. I had missed my friends. It was good to see them again.

"It's nice to meet you all." I heard Alena say. I wanted to agree with her, but my words wouldn't come out. "I don't mean to sound rude, but can someone show us to our home. We drove our way here and I'm actually ready to crash." She said. I was relieved she said that. Mentally I was thanking her, no I was worshiping her. Carl looked over to her.

"Oh right, yeah. Well then let's go!" he said. I nodded, but stood there. I didn't know really what to do. Alena dropped a five dollar bill on the table, then grabbed my arm. I quickly grabbed her ice cream and followed her out. Grouping my pockets, I finally discovered a pair of keys.

"Um Alena, do you know which one is our car?" I said softly, so only she could hear. She shook her head. Great. Just great. Why hadn't Erissa shown me my car? "Oh hang on this car has a pager thing." I said, not really knowing what it was called. I quickly pressed the button, and was scared and relieved at the same time. The car was right next to us. Alena looked at me, then back at the car, then back at me.

"Well, they certainly picked us a nice car." She said, smiling up. I grinned. We now were owners of a Toyota Sienna. Maybe there was going to be perks to this job. "Well judging on how happy you are with the car, I think you can drive this time." She said. I felt my grin grow as I slid into the car. It certainly was a nice car inside too. The seats were comfortable, very comfortable. "Hey Timothy. Carl is leaving." Alena poked. Right time to drive.

It didn't take long to get to our home. I already knew the way, it was just a matter of playing dumb for Alena and Carl's sake. When we pulled into the driveway, I couldn't help but notice Alena staring at the house across the street. I sighed, putting my arm around her. It was time to play the act.

I looked over towards Carl. "Thanks so much Carl for showing us home. The moving trucks brought all our stuff earlier, but we still have loads of work to do. So you saved us from driving around looking for this place."

Carl beamed. "Its no problem. Its nice to have neighbors again. Did you know, my best friend used to live next door? I grew up in this house. My parents left around the same time the original owners did, but its said thinking about how empty it was for the longest time. The people across the street, the Vortex's. I think they stayed only because they felt some hope. We were told, Jimmy, my best friend, and Cindy, his girlfriend and one of my great friends, had dissappered, and was possibly feared dead. They never came back, and I honestly think that Judy and Hugh, Jimmy's parents, went out to search for them while Cindy's parents stayed here just in case they came back to Retroville." Carl said in a sad voice. My mind was spinning. Cindy and I were missing? I knew that I was supposed to be missing, but Cindy? She was dead wasn't she?

"Well Carl. Timothy and I have a lot of work ahead of us. You tell your wife and the Estevez's to come over Saturday alright? I'm sure we'll be all set by then." Alena said. I partially felt glad for that. Maybe she felt as uncomfortable as I did. We both knew our house had already been premade up for us.

"Good Night Carl, we'll see you later." I said, waving at him. He nodded and smiled, and then got back into his car. I turned to face the house. Taking a deep breath, I started towards the door. I felt miserable looking at it. So many memories were flashing through my head. I looked over to Alena, then picked her up. "Well, were supposed to be a newly married couple. Why don't I carry you over the door frame into our new house." I said, grinning. She looked taken back, but didn't object. Unlocking the door I carried her through.

The house didn't look the same as before. It looked different. My heart ached as I stared at it. I missed the touch my mother had put into the house. "Uhm Timothy? Can you put me down?" Alena asked. Oh right, I was still holding her.

"Yeah sorry." I said, setting her gently on the ground. She laughed and shrugged.

"Its fine. I enjoyed that actually. Well then, lets be formal. I think you should know my real name. My name is Cyththia Vortex. Cindy for short." She said simply. I froze.

"Did you just say your name was Cindy Vortex? As in the girl that used to live here in Retroville, that died four years ago?" I asked.

"Yeah. I didn't exactly die. I just disappeared. I used the government as an excuse to find out what really happened to my boyfriend, but he kind of disappeared too. Sometimes I have the feeling he's not really dead, but also an agent like me." She said softly. I stared at her, if only she knew. "So what about you? Whats your real name?" she asked. I tried to open my mouth, I wanted to tell her I was Jimmy, but something inside me wouldn't let me.

"Well actually…Timothy Taylor is my real name, believe it or not." I lied. I guess whatever was in my brain didn't want to confess just yet.

"Oh. I didn't expect that." She said softly. Was she expecting me to confess to being Jimmy? Was she hoping?

"Yeah, sorry if you thought I was someone else. Now I have a question for you. Its about sleeping. Should I sleep in the guest room, or should I sleep with uh you." I said, praying she would automatically say to sleep in the guest room. Now that I knew it was Cindy, I didn't know how much self control I really had. I still loved her and now that I knew she wasn't dead made me happy. Cindy thought for a moment.

"Well, we are supposed to be a couple, and if our bosses somehow check on us in the middle of the night, then they might get a little stircrazy. So I guess sleeping in the same bed. You can have one side, and I'll have the other." She said. I mentally groaned. This was going to be a long night.

**A/N: **So how was it? I wanted to do Jimmy/Timothy point of view. Review(:


	4. Babies and Lies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Nuetron. :/**

**A/N: Hey guys, hows it going? I've actually had this chapter written for awhile, and its been up on Deviant art for awhile. Don't actually count on a new chapter for this though for awhile. Please forgive me! You can find all my stories on either deviant Art or here. I don't know if I'm really supposed to be doing that, but I am. **

**Thanks everyone for the reviews, and I hope you all like this!**

**Chapter 3: Babies and Lies**

I let myself wake up slowly. It was Saturday; I didn't have to go to the office till noon which meant I could sleep a bit longer. Slowly I rolled over but then I stopped. Hang on, this wasn't my bed. This wasn't my pillow or my nice silk sheets. Where was I? I opened my eyes coming face to face with someone. "What the hell?" I screamed, quickly jumping out of the bed. What had happened the night before? The person opened his eyes quickly and stared at me.

"Cindy? What's wrong?" he said. I stared at him, why had he called me Cindy? I tried hard to remember him. Suddenly he registered in my brain. Right this was Timothy, my husband. I sighed, hanging my head in shame.

"Sorry Timothy. I just forgot, I tend to do that. I really don't remember much from yesterday. Then again it's the morning. I'm sure everything will come back soon. This happens sometimes. And how did you know my real name?" I said, looking both apologetic and confused. Timothy glanced down.

"You told me yesterday. I guess you didn't mean to tell me?" he said. I hesitated. No, as long as no one else knew my real identity it was okay. I smiled up at him and shook my head no. Glancing around the room I analyzed it. It really needed some work, but it was nice of our agencies to provide this stuff for us.

"So, I think since it's a Saturday we should probably fix this all up. I noticed that they left several boxes for us to do whatever, and I'm sorry but it sort of weird being in my dead boyfriend's house with him not there. I still feel like it's his home and not ours. Honestly I want us to personalize it so I can feel comfortable about this. I think it's so ironic of all the houses in Retroville this was the only house available and its right across the street from my parents' home. I have to be extremely careful. So what do you say, feel like moving all this stuff out of the room and painting it? We can do one room at a time and turn this into our home." I said, trying to sound cheerful. Timothy hesitated but smiled.

"Sounds like a plan. Only I think we should see if we have any food left because I haven't eaten anything since about 11am yesterday. We do have your ice cream still if all else fails. After we eat though, I say we start with moving the furniture down the hall to the spare room. I did some poking around last night, we have a pretty decent house." He said. My heart started beating fast. Spare room meant Jimmy's room. Numbly I nodded. Both of us got out bed, walking to the door. He opened it and then waved his arm. "Ladies first." He said. I laughed and walked through. Boy for only knowing him for a literally a couple hours, it felt like I had known him forever.

We checked the cupboard and found baking goods, that's a good sign so far. There was bread in the bread box, canned goods in the pantry, and food in the fridge. "Oh look, they truly love us. Now what are you in the mood for? I myself want pancakes; I'm just in the mood for that." I said. He grinned.

"That sounds like any amazing idea." He said. I grinned back at him. Good, we could agree on basic meals, this can work. Just then the door bell rang. I looked over towards the front door. Timothy started walking towards the front. Shrugging I decided to follow him, might as well. He opened it up to see smiling faces. Outside stood my parents and a tiny little girl. I sucked in my breath. Oh god, not good. I glanced in the mirror and relaxed, I didn't look like Cindy.

"Hello, we just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood." My mom said. She looked at me and then closed her eyes. I started to mentally panic again. Was she recognizing me? Timothy looked over at me then back at her.

"Well thanks, we are the Taylors. This is Alena and I am Timothy." He said smoothly. Please buy that mom, please.

"I'm Sasha, this is my husband John, and this is our daughter Melissa." Mom said. I tried hard not to gape. Daughter? They had another daughter? I felt both heartbroken and happy. I smiled weakly at them.

"How old is she?" I asked, finally speaking. My mom smiled proudly.

"Three years old today." She said. I looked at the little girl. She looked like me in a way when I was three.

"Hi Melissa! Happy birthday!" I said cheerfully. I had a baby sister and she was adorable. Honestly I had hated being an only child. Now I knew I wasn't.

"We are having a party for her later tonight, if you want you can come. It would be a good chance to meet the neighborhood. There is actually a lot of young couples living in this area. " My dad said. I looked up at Timothy who was grinning.

"Sure sounds like a plan." He said. Nervously I smiled at my family. I felt awkward standing there talking to them, pretending I'm someone else. I just stood there silently until the door closed. Timothy looked over at me. "That was your parents weren't they?" he said. I nodded; yep those were my flesh and blood. "Are you going to be okay with going to this party?" he asked. I nodded again, walking numbly to the kitchen. In reality I probably should be happy about this, but I wasn't.

"I'm hungry. Let's eat something quick instead of pancakes; I'm going out to that old shed to see if there is any old paint brush. Can you start moving our stuff into the spare room? After I look I'll be up to help you." I said quickly. He nodded slowly, and grabbed two bowls.

"So let's see, what kind of cereal you want?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Surprise me." I said. He laughed.

"You know, it's actually pretty dangerous to say that, but if you insist. Close your eyes and open your mouth." He said. I raised my eye brow.

"Don't try to get fresh with me Mr. Taylor, we have only known each other for a little bit, even if we're husband and wife." I said. He did a fake sigh.

"Just open your mouth and close those eyes." He said. I obliged in his request. Soon my mouth was filled with sweetness. "Guess what it is." He said. I chewed it up.

"It taste like a mixtures of Honey oats and chocolate strawberries." I said.

"Uh huh, and guess what it is."

"Um, Choco oatb?"

"Ding ding ding! Give the women a prize." Timothy said. I laughed.

"Thanks, you picked at good choice. This used to be my favorite cereal." I said. He just smiled and poured himself a bowel. We sat in silence, eagerly eating our cereal.

"Well, I'll be back. Time to see what I can find. My boyfriend invented a lot of stuff, so I'm hoping there's something I can use in that shed. One day I'll show it to you. Its amazing, I really admired the fact he could do so much with." I said, standing up. Before he could respond I was outside. I glanced around the back yard, shuddering from all my memories. There was nothing I could do about it right now, I just had to deal with it and play my part.

I typed in Jimmy's code, praying it still worked. Astonishingly it did, and soon I was free-falling. That was when I remembered the hard landing that awaited me. Right I had to fix that. I braced myself for landing. I didn't hit hard ground though. Actually it was rather soft. Last time I had been in here though, it had been a hard landing. Shaking my head, I ignored my confusion. There was a reason I was down there, and I was going to get it.

I started searching all the shelves and then stopped. Half of Jimmy's things were missing. I panicked. Why was his things gone? Did his parents somehow get inside? Then it hit me I was able to use his computers. "Vox, this is Cindy Vortex. I need your help." I said. Immediately the computer started working.

"Welcome back Cindy." Vox's voice said. I grinned.

"Hello Vox. I need some help. Is Jimmy's hypercube still here?" I asked. There was a pause.

"No." the computer said. Really?

"Who took the Hypercube?" I asked.

"Master Jimmy." It said. Okay so Jimmy must of taken it, meaning its lost forever.

"When exactly did he take it?" I asked. Another pause.

"Yesterday at 11:10 Pm." It said. My heart started pounding hard. Jimmy was alive?

"Vox do you have any video footage from 11pm till about midnight?" I said, feeling anxious.

"Yes."

"Am I authorized to view it?"

"Yes."

"Vox please play me the footage." I commanded. Jimmy's screen lit up again with a video. "Now, play it in fast-forward till we get to about 11:05." I said. The video started fast forwarding until I saw someone fall into the room. I couldn't see his face yet. "Vox, please slow down now." I said. The video suddenly went to its own speed. I held my breath. Then I saw it. The face belonged to Timothy. Timothy shouldn't know about this lab, or rather he shouldn't have known last night. He shouldn't know Jimmy's code either. I watched Timothy search around for the Hypercube and then he stopped for a moment looking up at the computer.

"Vox, This is Jimmy Neutron. Please reactivate your system." Timothy's voice said.

"My system was reactivated when you entered your lab Jimmy. Welcome home." The computer said.

"Thank you Vox it is good to be home." He said.

I couldn't help to gasp. So…Timothy was really Jimmy? But Timothy said Timothy was his real name.

"Vox, please pause the video." I said. The video stopped. "Vox, how do you know this was Jimmy?" I asked.

"Master Jimmy seemed to have forgotten his password, and instead used a DNA sample." The computer voice said. My throat tightened. Why was Jimmy lieing to me then?

"Thank you Vox. Please erase this data of me being here." I said. I wondered why Jimmy hadn't stopped me from going to the lab when he knew I knew the password.

"As you wish. Data is erased." The voice said. I nodded and went to the exit. Right, it was time to get down to the point right now. I sped up to the surface and quietly crept up the stairs. I snuck a view into his old room and saw him using the hypercube. I barged in without knocking.

I glared at him and shook my head. "You're not really Timothy Taylor are you?" I spat angrily. He looked at me with a mixture of surprise and shock, and then looked down at the cube.

"No." he said slowly.


End file.
